Survivors of Felicity Island
by christopher564
Summary: All the teenager's at Simcity High you are invited to Twikki Island. To parents, kids will be studying the water cycle, the rock cycle, and agriculture. At Twikki Island they will be staying at the Potterhouse bungalows Twikiki's most private destination. If you decide to send your students you will have to pay an additional 2,000 simoleons for each sim. Hang loose.
1. Plane Ride from Hell

**A/N Hey guys i'm back for the summer and I believe with some more idea's. This story will be about the teenagers in Pleasntview, Strangetown, and Veronaville. It'll all be explained in the story below so wish me luck!**

* * *

** Lilith's P.O.V.**

I began to read the pamphlet as the plane began _"All the teenager's at Simcity High you are invited to Twikki Island. To parents, kids will be studying the water cycle, the rock cycle, and agriculture. At Twikki Island they will be staying at the Potterhouse bungalows Twikiki most private destination. If you decide to send your students you will have to pay an additional 2,000 simoleons for each sim. Hang loose and we hope to see you soon!" _I looked to see my sister Angela sitting there calmly. This was her second time on a plane. For one of her birthday's Jennifer got two tickets to Takemizu Village and I couldn't come. I looked next to me to see Dirk sitting there with a panicked look on his face. I had to hold his hand, sometimes he can be a real pansy it's really annoying. But it's to be expected even I was a bit worried were going over a storm. The same storm that made that boat _"The Solomon Queen"_ sink. But of course, Angela wouldn't care as long as she was on the plane she assumed it wouldn't crash. I recognized most people from our field trip to strangetown. I saw this one cute guy from there Tank but he was sitting with his brother's.

"Prepare for take off in 3,2,1"

* * *

**Tank's P.O.V.**

Ripp was practically crying over here as she said 3,2,1. He's such pussy I mean no wonder Dad treat's him like that. I'm not gonna miss dad though. I wanna make him proud but god he can be so forceful sometimes. I wish I could tell to just let me be me but he doesn't give a shit. The clouds were pretty but shockingly we were barely out of Simcity and the rain had already started. Rumor is will be going over the ruins of _"The Solomon Queen"_ canyou believe it. It's probably justa rumor though, so it doesn't matter right? Ripp asked to change his seat and the flight attender said yes. He was sitting next to Ophelia Nigmos his childhood crush. She was dating Johnny Smith some weirdo with a "skin condition" that he use's to be a total Douchebag to everyone. My dad hates his dad because he's a what did he say _"A Disgrace to the Simnation, to this Earth, and the galaxy in which he came from. He doesn't deserve to call himself a Pollination Technician." _I don't see a problem in him though beside's he douche son.

"Sorry passenger's this is a bad storm. If you feel as if you need to you can take out your breathing bag." The Pilot said. The lights suddenly flickered off, almost everyone started screaming. One of the suitcase's fe-

* * *

**Lilith's P.O.V.**

A suitcase just fell on Tank, God I hope he's okay. We all flew forward, lightning hit the plane engine breaking it. Oh my god, Dirk just flew out of his seat trying to grab his bag. I can't believe this is happening. Someone help us.

* * *

**Kay, I know it was short but hey that leave's space for more right. Anyway's thank you for reading review if you found it interesting. **


	2. Love's Sanity

**A/N Hey guys I'm back again and i really excited for these chapter. It's about Angela founding out what happened and her Sanity will be tested. Besides that it will also be about Ophelia and Ripp.**

* * *

**Ophelia's Diary Entry 1 3:17 A.M.**

I can't sleep and I can't feel any worse. I ate some berries and I feel like i'm about to throw up my intestine's. Either I thank god i'm not the only survivor. Just as I was applying for scholarships at La Fiesta Tech Johnny's parent's got a brochure from Simcity High. I had been living with him for awhile now since my Aunt Olive passed away, but I've been okay. I wonder what kind of spider's are here, oh and if the weather is bad i'm gonna die out here alone. I'm pretty tired I should really get to bed. Good night Nighthowl.

* * *

**Narrator**

The teenager's had woken on a island after having to deal with a plane crash. Angela was awake before everyone else on there 2nd day. She was questioning whether she should explore, hunt, swim to the wreckage, or swim until she found civilized land. She was in her dress which was wet and see through after falling in the water. She felt as if she swam to the rocks and the wreckage she might had been able to find old supplies. Lilith was in her white tank top and black pantie's that's all that had dried. She walked towards Angela.

"Walk away, please." Angela said with her soft hoarse voice.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" Asked Lilith.

"I said back away!" She said very loudly, almost waking everyone.

"What's wrong? Is Angela ok-." Dustin just ran over but Angela threw a stick at him. It had only been the second day and Angela was about to snap.

"Angela, what is fuck are you doing!" Yelled Tank.

"Were all gonna die, simple as that. We'd have better chances on the sea just swimming to the nearest civilized area." Angela said.

"Angela, are you fucking crazy." Yelled Tank as he walked towards her.

"Tank, fuck you. I'm just gonna grab a suitcase and float away." Angela said. Lilith stared at her feeling upset and mostly scared for her sister's fate.

She walked over to her suitcase. She set in on the water and stood. "Bye everyone, i'll she you soon." As the suitcase floated away.

"What the hell are we doing!" Tank yelled. He yanked off his shirt and swam in the water to Angela. He grabbed her leg and wrapped her around his arms. He carried her back to shore. Lilith stared at Angela, Tank set her under the shade." Does anybody have a way into helping her."

"I might be able to help." Yelled Hermia Capp.

* * *

**12:27 Shady Lagoon ****Lilith's P.O.V.**

I saw Tank sitting next to what we called _"Shady Lagoon". _I don't know why but he in particular loved that place. Maybe it was the cabin or the waterfall but he liked it there. I walked over to him to talk to him. He was standing in the shallow water's of the Lagoon. I took off my soaked socks and stood inside with him.

"Lilith what do you want, shouldn't you be looking for your crazy sister?" He said.

"Hermia is still taking care of her." I said.

"Why aren't you inside?" I asked.

"Ophelia and Johnny are making out in there."

"Ugh.. their so annoying." I said.

"I know and I had to live with it." I don't know what it is. Whether it's him talking or taking his shirt off or what he's just so hot. " You wanna walk over to the Barren?" I asked

"Sure." I don't know what it was but the Barren Banks looked like that had just be populated. We took advantage of it and that's where we've been at.

"So, did you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he died in the crash. He was panicking during the ride and felt like the belt was suffocating him. As soon as the plane went down he flew up and fractured his skull. I had to leave him, he would'eve done the same." I don't know why but I suddenly started crying, I didn't feel like it though. Tank grabbed my shoulder, and wiped my tear.

"It'll be okay Lillith, If it makes you feel any better my Mom died when I was 9. My Dad didn't give a fuck though."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They were just signing the divorce paper's when she stormed out one night. She was found dead on the Specter Rock."

"The Specter Rock?" I asked

"It's that rock across the street from the Specter Cemetery."

"Oh that huge rock."

"Yeah" He replied. We had just arrived to Barren Banks. Hermia was talking to Dustin which confused me.

"Hey Tankie Boo." Angela said suddenly kissed Tank. Angela smiled at me sadistically. "Oh hey Lillith, I didn't see you there. Come on Tank, come with me." I suddenly ran away crying. I hate Angela, I can't believe she'd do this. That's just like her though, she never let's me have anyone. I can't stand him, I'm gonna do something about it.

* * *

** That had to be my favorite chapter to write so far. Anyway's just Review fav and Alert if you'd like.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story or the locations named. So you don't have to ban me.**


End file.
